


夜游

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 雨街夜游。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	夜游

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：初音未来---高温40度  
> Attention：雨街夜游；胡言乱语满载；超短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

倾斜不断的雨稍稍停了。纲吉抬头看了看天。阴云还未散去，有一点细雨还飘在空中，羽毛一般找不到合适的落脚点。他向前一步，踏进了面前道路上的浅浅水洼。

说到夏天会想到什么呢？生活在亚热带的人们总是共享着相似的季节记忆。是烈日，是骤雨，是忽至忽散的云，也是漫长的白昼和短暂的夜晚。  
但是，不论在哪个季节，凌晨两点总是不会天亮的。极昼之地充沛到浪费的阳光并不会照亮亚热带的夜。在这个时刻，人们仍沉浸于睡眠。雨静悄悄下着，淅淅沥沥做梦的伴奏。街道空荡荡，却也偶尔会点缀三两路人。  
就连路灯都被晕湿了，如此宁静又温柔。

纲吉低着头，想在水中寻找星星，却只能看看浅浅水面下的漆黑的柏油路。偶尔灯掠过，便是一片模糊的粲白。在夜晚能够获得的信息总是很少，因为没有人群，也没有光。但有时，正是因为这种无声，这种孤独，这种黑暗，才让人觉得温柔。  
他轻轻吐出一口气。

为什么会突然想到要出来呢？纲吉也想不明白。  
人并非纯粹理性构建的生物，不可能每个举动都有理由。很多理由，只不过是一时兴起的任性之后，为自己掩饰的苍白辩解。我们似乎总是需要这种辩解，以显得合群，显得能够掌控自己的理性。欺人，也自欺。  
不过在孤身一人的夜晚，这样的辩解就失去了意义。社会化的意义退居于自我观省之后。夜晚人们总是诚实一点。所以纲吉也可以坦然地说，他只是想出来，就出来了。  
他只是想离开，便离开了。

雨街湿漉漉的，走起来其实有些不舒服。但是，夏天的高温让这砖石间的水汽也蒸腾得快了许多。他似乎走出了云笼罩的范围，以至于地面也变得斑驳。但是在夜色里，这样的差别并不清晰。他仔细地辨认着，跨过看不清深浅的水坑。  
夜风有点热，但又藏着一点凉。他可能是终于适应了外界的气温。  
街边的店面都三三两两关闭。一两家店面的招牌还亮着霓虹，静静上演着廉价的动态光效。  
他突然后悔没有带相机出来。这样的夜，很适合拍照。

在他还在大学的时候，他远比现在自由得多。虽然那个时候他就已经是彭格列的继承人了，但是他并没有被这些压力束缚得太多。  
所以他也会在夜里和朋友一起去酒吧，在周末跑到周遭的小山上野炊，因为通宵打游戏睡过头，急匆匆地在街上奔跑赶第一节课。就像每一个大学生都会做的那样，虚度每一个白天和夜晚。  
所以，那时的他也会像现在这样突然心血来潮，在凌晨离开住所，只带上钥匙和耳机走进夜色，在雨中慢悠悠地散步，听怎么也盖不过双耳乐音的雨。

那时的夜晚对他来说有着更多的意义。他曾在夜晚谈过一段恋爱。  
那是一个从来不会在白天出现的男人。他们总是在夜的街头相遇，一起沿着没有规划的路向前走，边走边闲聊，最后却总会神奇地被那个人领回他的出发地。  
在无人的街，他们也做过很多傻事。买烟花在不会扰民的地方偷偷放，寻找没有关的店面吃罪恶的夜宵，自然，也交换怀抱和唇。  
他还能记得那种心跳的感觉，在他的胸膛里，像寂静的夜里肆无忌惮擂响的鼓。而他总担心那个人会听见，因为他们实在太贴近。可惜他从来找不到镜子，看一眼当时的他是否满脸通红。

这是一个昙花一现的爱情故事。盛放时动人心魄，凋谢时也伤心伤情。  
他其实一直有预感。因为他对那个人的了解实在太少了，少得除了对方的名字和那人留给自己的一个联系方式，便再没有别的。可是他毕竟是快乐的，是幸福的。所以他便忽略了这一点点的不安，只当它不存在。  
这也怪不得最后，他独站暴雨中等了四个小时，才终于在路灯下死心。他不是一个人，陪着他的还有他的影。于是他便将伞撂下，借着暴雨，让所有泪都留在他的影中。  
自那之后，他便再不爱撑伞了。

可是雨又大了起来。  
他抬起头来。夜晚总是容易多愁善感的。但他只当自己忘了。这种过往，就连酒后闲聊时，都只是会冷场的无趣话题。他跨过自己的影，却仍然不愿加快步伐。夜晚多么温柔，雨多么温柔啊，他什么也不想做，什么也不想躲，便只想在这夜里、这雨里一直走下去，永远也不迎来尽头。  
人总是要往前走的。过去多么沉甸甸，人生多么空荡荡，还是会机械地往前走，哪怕知道自己只是在绕着毫无意义的圈。但是仍要往前走，因为当下总会结束，现在的状态总会结束。顺着这人类的惯性不断向前，将回忆都扔到身后，是刻在基因里的习惯。  
即使并不轻松，却仍要往前走。

一把透明伞落到了他头顶。  
纲吉顿了一下，转过头，看到回忆里的那个人就这么突兀地出现在了面前。

“你一个人出来干嘛，蠢纲？”那个人这么问，低着头，夜里看不清表情。  
夜晚总是温柔的。雨也总是温柔的。哪怕是一段早就结束了的爱情故事，有时也会迎来尾声。哪怕这尾声，有时并非当事人所愿。  
不过没关系，烟花已经散了，回忆也已经散了。现在的他们只是初相见的上司和下属，是被迫捆绑在一起的学生和老师。

今天是没有星星的雨夜。这是凌晨两点的夜晚的街。纲吉看着身边的男人看了好一会儿，直到回忆的阴影在他身上彻底消散。  
而夜晚总是让人诚实。  
所以，说点无关紧要的、孩子气的、任性莫名的真心话，大概也不要紧。  
“没什么，Reborn。我只是想出来，就出来了……”  
他的声音散在了夜色里。也散在了那人的唇间。

Fin.


End file.
